Impulses
by StormDancer
Summary: AU Impulse:a sudden wish or urge that prompts a unmeditated feeling or act. It all sounds very nice on paper. But that one feeling can change a life forever. RaexSpe,BBxTer,CyxJinx,RobxStar, AquaxBee
1. Act 1:Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Impulses 

Story by StormDancer

Chapter 1

* * *

It is not light that we need, but fire; it is not the gentle shower, but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, and the earthquake.

* * *

Raven Roth was in heaven. She truly believed she was, in that magical place where nothing existed but her, and the music. And so she danced, twirling to the wonderful music. So lost in her own world was she that she did not notice the boy who had entered the edge of her studio. 

Roy Harper watched the small girl dance. She was a natural, even he, who had no experience in judging these things, could tell. Her lithe body moved with the grace of the wind. But now, it was time to awaken her from her trance. He leaned down and shut off the music. She slowly stopped and turned to face him, hands firmly planted on her hips.

"What did you do that for?" she complained, "I was having fun."

"there is no way you are spending the last day of winter vacation with only your dancing," he informed her, "especially when you have friends who haven't talked to you in a while."

"Roy," she whined, "I saw you guys yesterday."

"No you didn't. Day before yesterday."

"Fine, whatever. Can you please turn the music back on?"

Roy shook his head.

"Raven, would it kill you to hang with your friends?"

Raven considered.

"Do you really want an answer to that?" she asked him seriously. Roy shook his head disbelievingly.

"God, Rae, you need to be more social."

"No," Raven planted her feet firmly on the ground, "I stay here."

"If you want to be that way," Roy acquiesced, turning to leave. As she relaxed, thinking she had won, he quickly spun and grabbed her, throwing her over one shoulder. The much smaller girl struggled in his grasp.

"Roy! Roy!" she demanded, flailing, "Put me down!"

"No," he told her simply, "This is the only way to get you to come with us."

She continued squirming, but he was stronger than her and she was in a bad position.

'_Well,'_ she considered, _'at least I have a decent looking kidnapper. Soccer has been good to him.'_ She rolled her eyes at her own thoughts. Stockholm syndrome was far to cliché.

Roy strode into the living room, Raven still flung over his shoulder. As they entered in this strange position, 14 eyes turned to them. All their other friends gaped at them. Garfield alone burst into muffled laughter. Roy dumped her in the middle of the circle of couches and chairs.

"Well, comrades, what shall we do with our captive?" he asked playfully. Raven glared at her.

"Ransom her?" Garfield Logan suggested hopefully.

Victor Stone shook his head.

"Nope, this one's relatives wouldn't want her back."

Raven made a face at her adopted brother. He stuck his tongue out at her.

"You're right," Garth Atali agreed, "Let's sell her to the slavers. She'll get us more money that way."

Roy poked her in the side.

"Not enough meat on her to be a good slave," he informed them all, "We have to fatten her up first."

Richard, or Dick, Grayson frowned at him.

"Are the slavers going to eat her, Roy? Because otherwise, I don't think they'd care how much she weighed."

Roy shrugged sheepishly as the rest all laughed at him.

"But he's right girl," Karen Beecher addressed Raven, "You are too skinny."

Raven grimaced at this long standing argument.

"If I'm going to make it as a dancer, I have to watch my weight," she told them all impatiently, "you know that."

Karen did not seem convinced, and caught her boyfriend Victor's eye. He nodded. He would make sure she ate from now on. Raven rolled her eyes at those two.

"If you're finished talking with you're eyes," she drawled, "What are we going to do?"

"Ooh, ooh," Garfield cried, raising his hand, "pick me!"

Dick rolled his eyes expressively.

"We aren't at school," he reminded the younger boy, "You don't have to be called on."

"Oh. Right," Garfield put down his hand, "Let's play-"

He was cut off by his girlfriend's hand over his mouth.

"If you say Truth or Dare," Tara Markov informed him, "I might have to kill you."

Garfield stopped talking. Roy, after staring meditatively into space for a few minutes as they all thought, suddenly grinned.

"Let's play 'Never have I ever!'!' he exclaimed.

Kori Anders looked at him inquisitively.

"Please, what is that?" She asked. Being from Russia, she was always out of the loop.

Her boyfriend Dick spoke up as well.

"I must admit, I've never played it either."

"Me neither."

"I haven't."

"Not me."

"Rae," Roy asked, "Have you?"

"No."

"Well than," he jumped up excitedly, "We have to play! Everybody, sit in a circle."

Everyone groaned and moved to obey as Roy explained the rules_(a/n-if you don't know how to play, see bottom of page)_.

"Okay, I'll go first," he declared, "Never have I ever… had sex."

As expected, no one raised their hands.

"That's boring, Roy," Tara admonished, "You know none of us have ever done that. I'll go next. Never have I ever... smoked a cigarette."

Roy raised his hand, as everyone knew, and so did Raven, to everyone's surprise.

"What!" Victor thundered.

Raven shrugged, "it was at camp, some kid pulled them out and I tried one. Nothing big."

Victor glared at her.

"I'm blaming you," he told Roy.

"What? Me?" Roy exclaimed, "I wasn't the one who gave one to her. I've been good."

"But you are always smoking, so it makes it seem alright," Roy was loftily informed. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he scoffed. Raven grinned cheekily at him.

"I'll go next," she proclaimed, "Never have I ever… fallen in love."

Roy and Garth raised their arms with alacrity. The others looked to their significant other, and smiled dreamily. Garth grinned.

"Come one, be honest. We all know you're not in love," Garth teased.

"Cause you know so much about it, heart throb," Kori accused. Garth shrugged.

"Is it my fault everyone loves me?" he asked. Raven elbowed him.

"Yes," she said simply. All the others agreed. Garth lifted his nose unapologetically.

"Hey, I can't help it that I'm wonderful."

Raven and Roy hit him with pillows. He collapsed under the assault, his princely attitude gone.

"My turn! My turn!" Gar yelled. Victor rolled his eyes.

"Okay, grass stain, you can go."

"Just because green hair is so much cooler than black is no reason to be jealous," Garfield retorted, referring to his dyed forest green hair, "Anyways, never have I ever… been in a fight."

Karen, Tara, Dick, Roy, and Raven raised their hands.

"Raven?" Garfield asked, incredulous.

"It was… before," she replied. All the friends nodded. Though none of them except Victor knew much about her time before being adopted by the Stones, they all knew not to pry.

The game continued for the rest of the afternoon and well into the evening. Finally, Dick stood.

"Sorry, guys, but I really have to go. Bruce is throwing some big party thing that I have to be at," he told them regretfully, pulling the keys to his motorcycle out of his pocket, "Want a ride, Kori?"

"Sure," she replied, jumping up quickly, "good Bye, friends!" she exclaimed, hugging Raven tightly.

"Kor," Raven deadpanned, "you're suffocating me."

Kori let go quickly. After those two left, Garfield and Tara left together, closely followed by Garth. When the majority of people had left, Victor and Karen had disappeared upstairs.

Roy sank into a chair, grinning at their disappearance.

"Somehow, I don't want to know what those two are doing up there," he observed idly.

Raven was curled up in a chair across from him.

"Me neither. Somehow, after these get togethers, I really feel like I need a boyfriend."

"I know what you mean," Roy sighed, "All of them have finally paired up after years of denying themselves, and here are me, you and Garth, still single. And I'm the worst off! You still have a year of high school left, and Garth is only single by choice! He could have anyone! Do people just not like soccer, that the Soccer Captain is less attractive than the Swim captain?"

"No, he's just hotter than you are," Raven teased.

Roy raised an eyebrow.

"Is there one more pairing I should know about?" he asked her. Raven quickly shook her head.

"Me and Garth? Eww, no," Raven shuddered, "And anyway, who says you can't have anyone? You've been with most of the girls in the school. In fact, I think I'm the only one you haven't been with!"

Roy shrugged, thinking quickly.

"What about Kare-no that one party freshman year. Kori? No, you're right, when we were drink and Dick was out of town."

Raven glanced at him in surprise.

"What?" Roy protested, "It didn't mean anything! We were drunk and I think she thought I was Dick. We are a lot alike, you know."

Raven shrugged.

"Just don't tell anyone," Roy continued, "But the point is, I'm still single! I can't keep a girl! My longest relationship has been a week!"

"Well, if you acted to them like you do to me, Kori, and Karen, maybe you would be able to. With us, you're fine. You act tolerably, aren't disrespectful of us like you are to the girls you date, and still lean toward handsome. Your problem," Raven explained, "is that you don't care about them at all. You act like a kiss is just a random thing, doesn't mean anything. To some people, a kiss is a big deal."

Roy stared at the girl lying in the depths of the couch, not paying attention to what she was saying. She was beautiful as she laid there, her body curved in a way only dancers could, still incased in black, her pale skin highlighted in the dark. Moved by an impulse he never did understand, Roy stood and walked over to the girl. Leaning down, he gently pressed his lips to hers in a kiss.

She stiffened in shock, but to this surprise she began to respond. He deepened the kiss, only pulling away when they were both out of breath, a long time for two athletes. As he broke way, Raven looked up at him with shocked and confused eyes.

"See ya around, Rae," he muttered as he hurried, nearly fleeing, to the door. Raven stared after him, not knowing what to think.

* * *

How to play 'Never Have I Ever'-one person says something he or she has never done. All people who have done that raise their hands. Sounds stupid, but can actually be fun. 


	2. Act 1:Chapter 2

Disclaimer/ Author's Note- I don't own the Teen Titans. For those of you who don't know, these are the alias's i'm using for the Titans. I tried to use the comic book alter ego names, but i made them up if they don't exist.

Raven- Raven Roth  
Speedy-Roy Harper  
Robin- Richard 'Dick' Grayson  
Starfire- Kori Anders  
Cyborg- Victor Stone  
Bumblebee-Karen Beecher  
Beast Boy-Garfield Logan  
Terra-Tara Markov  
Aqualad- Garth Atali  
If i add other character's later, you will have to figure tehm out yourself.

* * *

Impulse 

Story By StormDancer

Chapter 2

* * *

It is not light that we need, but fire; it is not the gentle shower, but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, and the earthquake.

* * *

Roy stood watching the entire quad from his lazy sprawl on the grass. From there, he could see the people lying on the grass, waiting for their rides. He noticed that Victor, Karen, Dick, and Kori were obviously still at practice, for football, Lacrosse, hockey, and cheerleading respectively. He was glad that soccer had the day off. 

Gar and Terra were sitting on the ground, Tara staring at a rock that as a geologist to be, was obviously very intriguing. Gar was staring, well, at Tara. While he was pretending to listen to her ramble. Roy laughed at his completely blank look. There was even a bit of drool hanging out of his mouth.

On another part of the quad, Raven and Garth were dancing. Or at least, Raven was dancing and Garth was lying in front of her, critiquing. Roy groaned and stood. He dragged himself over to throw himself back down next to Garth.

"She's really good, isn't she?" Roy asked idly of the oblivious girl.

"Oh yeah," Garth agreed, "She'll make it big. You can tell she dances for the unadulterate­d­­ joy of it, not for any other sordid reason."

Roy laughed, "Just tell me if she ever stops. Than we'll know something's wrong."

Garth grinned in accord. As the two boys talked, Raven finished her dance. She walked back over to where the two boys were lying, and collapsed facing them.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

"Little bird," Roy proclaimed solemnly, "you have genius."

Raven flushed at the compliment.

"Not genius," she disclaimed, looking down to avoid meeting his eyes.

"Yes genius," Garth protested.

His eyes she met.

"No, just talent and joy. I don't pretend to rise higher than my station. I'm not one of the great ones," she sighed, "however much I wish I was."

Roy and Garth exchanged patronizing looks.

"Hey, I saw that!" she protested, throwing grass at them. Both boys immediately started combing it out of their hair, horrified. Raven laughed at them.

"You two are the vainest people I ever met!" she exclaimed, helping Garth to rid himself of the grass.

"What about Dick?" Roy asked, "have you seen the amount of gel that kid puts in his hair each day?" he looked plaintively at Raven, grass still speckling his red hair, "A little help here?"

She grinned.

"You're celebrating Christmas late?" she asked innocently. Roy frowned in confusion.

"Your hair. Red and green! Now we know what to do to get you in the Christmas spirit," she teased, laughing in his face. Roy laughed back, but the moment he went to catch her eye she looked away. Garth noticed, and grinned to himself.

"hey!" Roy shouted, pointing across the quad to the fields, "looks like sports have gotten out. We've got to go meet everyone at the car!"

Though most of the teens could drive, and Dick had his motorcycle and car, all of them were going to their weekly meeting at the Stones', and Victor always drove in the car he had proudly made himself.

Roy got up and ran to the car, Raven and Garth close behind him. He wasn't soccer and track captain for nothing, however. He got there far ahead of the others, who had dropped back, panting for breath. He tried the door, but it was locked. Groaning, he sat on the hood and waited for the others to catch up.

"Why aren't you getting in?" Garth asked when he and Raven had caught up.

"Locked," was Roy's cryptic reply.

Raven looked over the car.

"You know, Roy, the windows open, "she observed, staring very hard at anything but him.

Roy slapped himself on the forehead.

"How could I have been so stupid?" he muttered to himself as he reached in the window and unlocked the door. Immediately, the car alarm began to blare. Raven and Garth cracked up as Roy jumped away from the vehicle in a panic.

"Oh, I can think of a few ways," Garth yelled to Raven over the noise, eyes tearing form laughter. Raven grinned.

"At least this way, Vic will be out here in a flash."

As if on cue, Victor came sprinting out of the locker rooms and straight towards the car. Not sparing any time for his sister or friends, he knelt down and began looking at the car.

"Baby, did they hurt you?" he cooed to it, oblivious to his friends doubling up with laughter.

"And here I thought I was the only love of your life," Karen observed, coming up behind him.

"Oh, well." Victor shrugged.

Raven smiled slyly, "Sorry Karen, you'll always be second to his baby!"

Victor cuffed his sister gently.

"Child, get in the car!" he mock yelled at her. She complied docilely. Roy got in the backseat as well, followed by Garth. Karen got shotgun. The others would find a way to get back, they always did. As the car pulled out of the parking lot, Roy noticed Raven had scrunched very close to the car door, leaving a little bit of room between the two.

'_Okay, this has gone on long enough,_' Roy decided, _'when we get back, me and Rae are going to have to have a talk.'_

o0O0o0O0o

Victor's car pulled up to the Stone house to find Dick's car already in the driveway, and the noise of game stations coming from inside the house. As they all piled out of the car, Garfield stuck his head out of the window.

"Take that, Vic! I just demolished your high score!" he yelled.

Victor's expression turned to disappointment, than to rage.

"I am so gonna kick your sorry but!" he screamed back, dashing to the door and nearly pulling it off the hinges in his hurry to get inside. The others followed at a more sedate pace. When they entered the living room, they found Victor and Gar fiercely competing at the video games, with Tara and Kori cheering them on. Dick was looking with interest and commenting on how they could improve, which was obviously not helping at all.

"Dude," Garth commented as he walked over to stand next to Dick, "I think that's having the opposite effect from what you wanted."

Dick smirked at Garth.

"Oh, I don't think so at all. I have the high score on this game."

Garth grinned back.

"A valid point, I suppose."

Karen laughed as she took a seat next to her boyfriend.

"You know, Dick, you're way to evil sometimes. Do us a favor and don't go to the dark side please?"

Kori turned concerned eyes on Dick.

"Dick would never betray us, right?" she asked plaintively.

"Of course not," her boyfriend assured her, "Karen was just joking cause I'm so much cleverer than she is."

"Sure, whatever you say, pretty boy," Karen shot back. Dick raised a hand in shock horror.

"Oh no. Karen has called me the worst of insults. Whatever shall I do? I know," he smirked, "completely not give a damn."

"Whatever floats your boat, rich snob," she retorted. Everyone laughed at the absurdity of this statement. Dick, the richest kid in the class, was hanging out with some of the poorer students. They all knew he had started life as a poor orphan, anyway.

Undercover of the laughter, Roy grabbed the arm of Raven's long sleeved black leotard, which she was still wearing from dance class.

"Rae, can I talk to you?" he whispered. She looked at him hesitantly.

"Now please," he insisted. She nodded, and allowed him to lead her out of the room. Garth smirked as they left together, no one else noticing.

"Well, what do you want?" Raven asked curtly once they were alone. Roy rolled his eyes at her.

"I think you know," he said impatiently, "And I'm sorry, okay?"

Raven's eyes were wide and confused.

"Why'd you do it, Roy? Why then and why me? As I was telling you then, a kiss is not always just a kiss. I'm not like you. I commit."

Roy shrugged sheepishly.

"I don't know, impulse? You looked so pretty, and I felt like it?"" he suggested. Raven laughed harshly.

"Me? Pretty? Tell me another lie, Roy. That's one I can't believe," she told him bitterly.

Roy finally, after a week of not being able to, caught her eye. He looked into them deeply, trying to make her believe him. She sounded to bitter about that, it was his duty as a friend to help her change it. As he looked, he noticed something about her eyes he had never seen before.

" Rae, you have violet eyes."

"So?" Raven asked defensively.

"SO!" Roy repeated, incredulously, "Little Bird, violet eyes are almost unanimously considered the most beautiful. They're definitely the most unique."

Raven scoffed, unconvinced.

"That's not what my father said," she muttered under her breath, but Roy heard her.

"Well," he began, looking straight into her eyes, "your father was wrong. Raven, you are a beautiful and unique and talented girl. But if you don't accept that, no one else will see it."

Raven looked at him strangely, a mix of disbelief and almost fear.

"Thanks, Roy," she said hesitantly.

"For what?" he asked in confusion.

"For telling me that," she said simply. Her voice resumed its normal monotone, "Anyway, if we have decided that kiss meant nothing and we are now completely comfortable in each other's presences, shall we rejoin the rest?"

Roy nodded, and she walked out of the kitchen. He stayed behind a moment, grabbing a soda from the fridge. _'But the problem is, Rae, that kiss did change something. I've seen you as you are now, and nothing can take that realization away. If I even wanted it to,'_ he mused. Shaking his head abruptly, he stalked out of the kitchen to settle on a couch next to Raven.


	3. Act 1:Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I don't own the Teen Titans.

* * *

Impulses

Story by StormDancer

Chapter 3

* * *

It is not light that we need, but fire; it is not the gentle shower, but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, and the earthquake.

* * *

"So," Garth asked as Roy reentered the room, "What's up with you two?" 

Victor looked up in surprise and astonishment. Karen smirked at all the rest's confusion.

Raven pulled up the hood of her dark hoodie, shadowing her face so all that could be seen was her eyes.

"What do you mean," she dead panned.

Karen looked up, her smirk now showing to the room.

"You two have been uncomfortable together all week, than disappear for almost ten minutes, than reappear and sit next to each other. Conclusions will be drawn."

Kori squealed in excitement.

"You two have finally, umm, gotten together, as they say?"

Raven's hood dropped, a flush staining her pale cheeks but with eyes full of honest consternation.

"No, no Kor, nothing like that," she assured her friend hurriedly.

'_maybe that was too quick,'_ Roy mused, _'is she trying to deny something?'_ he quickly shut off that line of thought as he felt his ears begin to match his hair in colour.

"It better not be," Victor asserted protectively, glaring suspiciously at Roy, who cowered beneath his sinister glower.

"Dude, I swear, I didn't touch her," he assured Victor. Only Garth saw Raven raise her eyebrows slightly at this.

"Good," Victor stated, his glare softening, "At least you would be better than that Mark person."

Raven rolled her eyebrows.

"I told you Vic, he's not a boyfriend! He's simply a friend whom I can relate to."

Roy felt his heart jolt happily at this news, though he couldn't imagine why. Victor was still looking skeptical.

"Look," Raven announced, "I'm going to keep hanging out with Jinx whether or not you like it, and Mark is always hanging around her. So just leave me alone, okay?"

"Jinx?" Gar asked confused.

"Julia Wheeler," Tara explained to him, "That's her nickname because people she doesn't like some how end up with bad luck." She sub consciously rubbed her elbow, where a small scar was still visible, "As I found out to my regret." She glared at Raven as if it was her fault.

"I told you, Tara, Jinx told me she did nothing to you, out of respect for my friendship to you. I believe her, but she also said to tell you that if you ever go out from my protection, well, just watch for bad luck."

Tara reflexively scooted back, making more space between her and Raven. Raven noticed, but said nothing.

"Anyway," Kori said, breaking the awkward silence, "Raven, did you get the dress you're wearing to the winter ball yet?"

"Yeah," Raven replied cautiously, preparing to cover her ears from one of Kori's squeals. She managed just in time.

"Ooooh, you must show it all of us. Come girls, we must look at it!"

The other girls followed Kori and Raven out willingly, leaving the boys alone.

"Why do they call it a Winter Ball?" Dick asked randomly, "It's not until March."

"One of the mysteries of life, dude," Gar informed him. Dick was not satisfied with this answer, and continued to ponder it.

Victor was still fuming over Raven's refusal to listen to his advice. Suddenly, he stilled, an idea coming to him.

"Roy, you used to hang out with Julia and some of her crowd, right?"

Roy nodded slowly, knowing where this was going.

"So you could go in and ask about this Mark? There's something I don't like about him, he just showed up and started flirting with Rae right away," Vic asked.

Roy nodded coldly, "I'll show this boy that Rae is not to be trifled with."

"Good," Victor muttered, "I don't want her to get hurt any more."

o0O0o0O0o

"So, Jinx," Roy began, leaning against the side of the school. He looked down at the girl next to him, her dyed pink hair nearly blinding him, "Long time no see."

"No kidding, Speedy," she replied. He winced at the nickname. When they were younger, all the people in Jinx's crowd had gotten code names. Drunk with youthful arrogance, Roy had named himself Speedy.

Jinx looked up at him, her eyes cold.

"Cut the crap, Speedy, what do you want?" she followed his eyes to Raven, where she was talking to a blond boy Roy had not seen before. She smirked.

"Okay, take that back. What do you want that I can give you? Raven doesn't count."

Roy glared at her.

"You know, right now I wish we were still in the days when I would beat you for teasing me like that."

Jinx grinned. She motioned slightly, and a hulking figure came up behind her.

"Oh, you never did that. I'm not stupid enough to not get protection."

Roy looked up the gigantic boy behind her.

"Hey, Mammoth. How've you been?" he asked nervously. He'd forgotten the risks of not being quite of Jinx's crowd. Mammoth simply nodded, than went back to his game with the other main member of Jinx's crowd, Gizmo.

"Anyway," Jinx prompted, "What can I do for you?"

Roy glanced back at Raven and the new boy, who he assumed was Mark. He was handsome enough, Roy supposed, with long white blond hair, longer than Garth's even, and a tall, lean figure.

"Who's he?" Roy asked casually. Jinx saw right through him. However, she considered the question.

"Honestly, I don't really know. He hangs with us occasionally, but nothing more. Why? Jealous?"

"NO!" Roy assured her quickly, "I just don't want Rae to get hurt, and I don't trust him."

Jinx eyed Mark coldly as Raven laughed flirtatiously at something Mark had said. Roy swallowed a pang of something that he couldn't identify. Jinx looked back at Roy, and her eyes were hard.

"Trust me, then. Raven is my friend, and if he hurts her in any way than he will have my eternal ill will. And that can add up to a lot of bad luck, can't it?"

Roy smiled back at her, acknowledging her as a fellow predator.

"Well, than, I'd better be polite and go introduce myself, shouldn't I?"

Jinx nodded slowly.

"Speedy, you know Raven won't thank you for messing things up with him, don't you?"

"I know," Roy assured her, "And if he really wants her, I won't."

Jinx shrugged, than melted into the shadows. Roy pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, sauntering over to where Raven and Mark were talking.

"Hi, Rae," he said, skillfully inserting himself into the conversation.

"Hey, Roy," she responded, irritated. Roy ignored her.

"And you are?" he asked pointedly. The blond boy stuck out a hand.

"Mark Chior. You?"

Roy shook his hand lazily, noticing as he did so that the other boy squeezed his hand a bit tighter than necessary, as if asserting dominance. Roy ignored this.

"Roy Harper," he informed the other boy sharply.

"Oh, I've heard of you," Mark responded with a open smile, "You're the track and soccer captains, aren't you?"

"And archery," Roy added calmly, with a smile as predatory as that which he had given Jinx earlier. Mark raised his eye brows at Roy's cold tone.

"And yet you hang here?"

"I'm a man," Roy took a long drag of his cigarette, "Of many interests."

"Raven?" Jinx called from the shadows underneath the school, "Can you come here a moment?"

Raven left, and Roy blessed Jinx silently.

"Okay, now the chick's gone and we can get down to business," Mark told Roy immediately, his kind manner disappearing with Raven, "Is she yours?"

Roy laughed coldly, staring into the other boys slate gray eyes.

"Raven isn't anyone's Mark, as you should know. She makes her own decisions, and isn't controlled by anyone. I'm simply here to insure if she makes the wrong choice, she's not the only one who will pay."

Mark took a step back to avoid Roy's piercing stare.

"look, Roy, you said it yourself. If she wants me, there's nothing you can do about it. SO lay off. It's my right to take what I can, and if she's part of the deal, so much the better."

Roy glared harder at him. Mark retreated another step.

"You can take what you can, but I'm simply assuring you that she's off limits. Okay?"

Mark scoffed and spat to the side of the school.

"Whatever," he said as he walked away, back into the school. As he retreated, Raven came back out.

"Where is he?" She asked anxiously.

"Gone," Roy responded sharply. Raven turned irate eyes on him.

"What was all that for, anyway?"

"What?"

"You were practically telling him to get away!"

"I said no such thing!"

"You implied it!"

"If he chose, to take it that way, than fine. I was simply introducing myself to one of your friends."

Raven glared at Roy, than took in the cigarette he was still holding.

"I thought you quit," she snapped.

"I did!" Roy protested, throwing the butt away.

"Sure," raven drawled as she walked away. Suddenly, she spun and walked back to face him.

"By the way, Roy, I can take care of myself. I don't need you scaring people away. We decided that the kiss meant nothing, and I propose to stick with that."

She stalked away, her hood pulled up once more.

"Well done, Speedy," Jinx drawled as she walked to stand next to him.

"Shut up, Jinx," Roy snapped.

"I'm serious, you just told the guy to stay away. Now he'll go right for her. What did she mean about the kiss?"

"Nothing," Roy responded absently, "But I don't like him, Jinx. Something's not right with that guy."

"Well than," Jinx replied, slinging a companionable arm over his shoulders even if she had to stretch to reach them, "It's up to us to stop Rae from making a huge mistake."

"But what if we can't?" Roy asked quietly.

"Than," Jinx uttered coldly, unconsciously echoing his previous words, "Someone will pay. And it won't only be Rae."

Roy nodded, but he still followed Rae with his eyes as she was met on the steps by a blonde figure who wrapped a arm around her as they walked into the school. Roy felt his heart sink.


	4. Act 1:Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own the Teen Titans

* * *

Impulses 

Story by StormDancer

Chapter 4

* * *

It is not light that we need, but fire; it is not the gentle shower, but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, and the earthquake.

* * *

"So?" Victor asked, leaning against Roy's locker. 

"So what?" Roy quipped, grabbing some books and slamming the locker closed a bit harder than may have been necessary.

"What have you found about this Mark?" Victor snapped back, in no mood for jokes.

"Nothing," Roy responded, "And that's what worries me. Name's Mark Chior. No one knows where he came from. I tried to intimidate him away, failed. Thinks of women like things to be taken, but other than that, nada."

Victor hit the locker hard.

"Well that won't convince Rae to stop hanging with him."

"No," Roy agreed, "It won't she's even pissed at me because I tried to get him to lay off."

Victor shrugged.

"Well, keep digging; you might be able to find something. I have to get to class, call me if you find anything."

Roy nodded, and Victor left, jogging to his next class. The younger students stepped prudently out of the way, and many of the older ones looked quizzically and almost jealously at Roy. It wasn't usual to see the resident bad boy turned good talking to one of the most popular jocks in school.

Roy rolled his eyes at the masses and turned to walk to his own class when someone got in his way.

"Hey, Roy!" a voice cooed.

"Kitten," Roy nodded curtly. He was not in the mood for this. "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing," she smiled flirtatiously and draped herself against a locker, "I just wanted to get to know you."

Roy nearly hit his own head. Kitten, the slut of the school, had stopped obsessing over Dick and was onto him now? Could this day get any worse?

"You know Roy, I've been meaning to talk to you for a while," she flirted not so subtly. Roy decided this needed to stop.

"Kitten, can't you go obsess over Dick? We aren't that much alike, damit! I'm not him, so getting me won't help you get him!"

Kitten's suggestive smirk turned into an ugly grimace, than back.

"Oh, no, Roy. You aren't a replacement for Dick, you're better. I decided you're more experienced anyway, and I won't need to stay devoted to you because you won't to me. And you're easy to get. So, what do you say?"

Roy stared at her blankly. Sure, he knew he wasn't the most committal of guys and he did tend not to have girlfriends for more than a week, but was he bad enough that Kitten Moth was propositioning him for a quick lay?

"I don't think so," he said, taking a step back.

"Come on, Roy, you know you always flirt with me anyway! It's no different really! Or?" she advanced as he backed away, "Are you losing your nerve?"

Roy continued to take a tactical retreat, but she matched him, step for step. Just as Roy was considering making a run for it, his savior appeared.

"Hey, baby," Raven said, walking up to him and putting a casual arm around him, "What you doing?"

Roy stared at her in amazement, than caught her subtle wink.

"Nothing much, just trying to get rid of an annoyance."

Kitten was staring at Raven, two things were wrong here, she decided. One, that Roy Harper, one of the hottest guys in school, was going out with the Goth dancer chick, and two, Roy had a girlfriend! This was going to have to be set straight.

"You do know," she informed Raven kindly, "That he's cheating on you? I mean, how long have you been going out?"

Raven didn't miss a beat.

"Three weeks," she replied. Roy nearly gaped, but remembered just in time that that would give the game away. How did she know that was the last time he had hooked up with someone? He knew he hadn't told anybody, because he didn't want to ruin his reputation, but he hadn't felt like finding a girl for weeks.

Kitten stared at Raven as well. She knew that Roy had stopped playing as much, and this would have to be the reason.

"Why?" Raven asked guilelessly, "Were you cheating on Fang with him? Because than it's my duty to tell Fang you know."

Kitten's face fell. Breaking up with Fang meant no more presents and her daddy wouldn't approve. She made a face, and flounced away from them. As soon as she had turned the corner, Raven slipped out of Roy's arm.

"Thanks," he said gratefully.

"No problem," she replied, "But now that's going to be around school in an hour."

Roy laughed.

"No one will believe her, Rae. She's spread too much untrue stuff for people to believe it." Mentally he added, _'Why do you care so much?'_, but he didn't dare ask.

"good," Raven sighed gratefully.

"So," Roy asked as they continued down the hall to their history class, "I thought you were still mad at me."

"I was," Raven responded with a slight smirk, "But you looked so pitiful, cornered by the big ugly Moth, that I had to forgive you and help. Somehow," she mused, "you're the only one I can't stay mad at for long. Make sure to inform Vic I'm still angry at him, by the way."

"Will do, my knightress in shining armour," Roy mock bowed, "And Kitten isn't ugly, on the outside she's actually pretty hot!"

Raven shook her head despairingly, but Roy thought he could see her wince slightly at his defense of Kitten.

"You know," she pointed out after a small pause, "Female knights are either called Lady Knights or Dames."

"My Dame in shining armour…" Roy experimented, than shook his head, "No, doesn't work."

Raven grinned at his face, which was screwed up in distaste. Roy smiled back.

"But now I see why girls like having knights rescue them. That was pretty hot, back there," Roy continued. Raven rolled her eyes. Take pig out of the pigsty, but you can't take the pigsty out of the pig.

"It's more than that," she corrected him in a monotone that Roy knew she used only when hiding something, "It's that every girl, no matter how independent or powerful she is, likes to have the feeling of strong arms protecting her and sleeping well at night because she knows those arms will keep her safe."

Raven sighed regretfully, Roy gazing at her in a combination of admiration, pity, and something else she couldn't read.

"Even me," she muttered under her breath. Roy heard, however, and pulled her into a chaste yet friendly hug.

"Don't worry, Rae, we'll find you your knight! And you can have your special night!"

Raven giggled into his shoulder.

"Roy, that's redundant."

"No," Roy corrected patiently, "there wasn't a k on the second night."

"Wait, was that a night or a knight?"

"A night!"

"A knight?"

"Never mind."

Roy and Raven had both collapsed in a laughing fit by the end of the argument.

"Damn homophones!" Roy muttered through his laughter. This only caused Raven to laugh harder, and they walked into Mr. Mod's class still in fits of laughter. The teacher glared at the two latecomers.

"Mr. Harper? Miss Roth? Is there a reason you saw fit to interrupt my class in this unseemly manner?" the teacher asked in a clipped English accent. Roy smirked.

"Indeed there was, sir, I was attacked by a killer moth!" Roy replied with a straight face, imitating the teacher's accent. Raven cracked up beside him, tears running down her face as she twitched in helpless laughter.

"Well," Mr. Mod snapped as he gestured for the two to take a seat, "than you two will have plenty of time to save each other from killer insects as you serve detention this afternoon. He turned back to the board and returned to his lecture on the glories of England, which Roy promptly tuned out as he took a seat next to Dick.

"Kitten?" Dick whispered. Roy nodded emphatically, "In know how you feel, man," Dick told him.

* * *

Author's Note- So, you, as my readers, have a descicion to make here. I can make this a shorter fic with Mark as the main bad guy, or extend it to work with a different bad guy (points if you huess who). Please review and tell me your opinion. Thanks!  



	5. Act 1:Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I don't own the TT

* * *

Impulse 

Story By StormDancer

Chapter 5

* * *

"You have what!" Victor screamed at Raven, "But you have never gotten detention in your life!" 

Raven rolled her eyes.

"There's a first time for everything," she told him, "And you don't have to stay or anything, Roy can give me a ride home."

"He has detention too?" Vic asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, he was the one who made me late for Mad Mod's class."

Victor frowned.

"I am going to kill that kid. Getting my little sis in trouble!"

"But then he can't snoop on Mark anymore," Raven pointed out. Vic's mouth dropped he hadn't been aware she knew of his intentions.

"What- I wasn't- I mean-" he stammered, but his voice firmed, "I'm only trying to do what's best for you, Rae. I don't want you hurt."

"I know," Raven dead-panned, "And that's why I'm not killing you right now, though I am angry. But I'm warning you, fuck off. I can make my own decisions; I don't need you to baby me."

She stalked away. Victor stood for a moment, deep in thought.

"You still gonna go through with it?" a vice asked from the shadows.

Victor spun to face where the voice had faced, raising his fist slightly.

"Relax Stone, I'm not going to hurt you," Jinx assured him, stepping out of the shadows, "I just wanted to know if Raven managed to stop you from looking into Mark."

"Yeah, I'm still on it," Victor replied, "Why?"

"Because then I have an offer," Jinx told him, gesturing. A small boy with a shaved head stepped out next to her.

"O'jenus?" Victor asked incredulously.

"I have to work with him!" Mikron whined at the same time to Jinx.

"Yes, and yes," she grinned.

"What's he doing here?" Vic asked.

"Mike's going to hack into the school system for you, check up on Mark. If you want, that is," Jinx told him. Victor frowned thoughtfully.

"I suppose that could help," he admitted reluctantly. Jinx nodded briskly.

"Okay, then, off you two go. Be good boys, now," she urged them into a niche outside the school, where Mike had his laptop set up. She made sure they were set up, and then left. Victor peered over Mike's shoulder as he worked.

"Can you hurry it up?" he asked impatiently, "I don't have all day."

Mike turned from his work to glare at the older boy.

"Don't tell me what to do," he demanded. Victor glared at him, stepping closer and throwing his shoulders back to make him look even more massive.

"Why Not?"

"I'm not doing this for you," Mike told him shortly, "I'm doing it for Rae, because she's always been sort of nice to me. And I'm doing it for Jinx, because I know she has a good reason. But I have no reason to do a favor for you. So don't tell me what to do!"

Victor shut up.

O0O0o0O0o

"Raven Roth, you better come down here before I-" Garth never finished his threat as he opened the door to Raven's studio only to find her not there. He came back downstairs with a puzzled expression.

"She's not there," he told them.

"Where else could she be?" Gar asked blankly.

"How about that Goth store she goes to?" Tara asked innocently. Roy glared at her.

"She's not Goth, Tara. She's just not bubbly," he informed her shortly. Tara stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now that we've got that mystery cleared up for the thousandth time," Dick took charge, "Where is Raven? Did she have a rehearsal or something?"

"No," Garth immediately told them, "She said that she didn't have dance all week. She seemed almost relieved."

"Relieved?" Kori asked, "That is unlike friend Raven. She normally is saddened without dancing."

"Roy, remember how you told me to tell you if she stopped dancing, because then we'd know something was wrong?" Garth asked Roy.

"Yeah," Roy agreed hesitantly, unsure of where the other boy was going.

"Well, has anyone seen Rae dance for the past week?"

Everyone glanced at each other in horrified realization.

"No," Karen spoke for them all, "WE haven't seen her dance."

"Something's wrong with her," Gar asserted, "I've never seen her stop dancing."

"Neither have I," Victor agreed, "And I've known her the longest."

'Well then, what is wrong with our friend?" Kori asked innocently.

"I don't think she knows something is wrong," Dick stated, "Because then she would have talked at least to you, Vic, and she wouldn't be so happy. I've never seen her as happy as she's been these past weeks."

"This isn't her happy," Roy muttered, "This is her being infatuated."

"Damn!" Victor yelled, banging his fist on the table and making it jump along with his friends, "She is infatuated!"

"With whom?" Tara asked. Gar rolled his eyes.

"Me, of course."

Karen slapped him on the head close after Tara did.

"Haven't either of you noticed? She likes Mark Chior, that new guy."

"So, what's wrong with that?" Tara asked. Gar nodded inquisitively.

Kori began to answer, than looked questioningly at her boyfriend.

"What is wrong with him? All our friends were most enthusiastic when we, I believe your term is, got together. Why should we not be happy for Raven?"

"Because," Roy explained before Dick had a chance, "The sexual tension between you two was so thick you could cut it with a knife, and we were all happy that was going to end. And we don't know anything wrong about Chior. That's the problem."

Garth rolled his eyes.

"Roy, that made no sense."

"There's nothing on him," Victor informed them tightly, his voice shaking with rage. Karen looked at her irate boyfriend, than hastened to explain.

"Literally, nothing. No history or anything. It's like he just appeared out of nowhere to seduce Raven."

Dick clenched his fists.

"We should show him that to mess with one of us to mess with the rest," he spat. Gar raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, Rae was mad at Vic for days because he was snooping. She'd kill any of us," he pointed out. Garth glanced sideways at Roy, but Roy shook his head. He didn't have to mention that Raven couldn't stay mad at him.

As Vic was about to respond, the door opened and Raven waltzed in, literally dancing with joy. She glanced at them all, her eyes vacant.

"Hey, guys," she giggled, "What's up?"

She grabbed a purse off the counter and waltzed back out.

"Where are you going?" Vic yelled after her, but the door closed upon his yell.

"Dude, she was giggling!" Gar exclaimed as Roy walked over to the window and peered subtly around the curtains.

"She's going somewhere with Chior," Roy announced flatly. Victor's motuh dropped.

"And she didn't let me have my say! I am so going to kill him when they get back!" he yelled. Tara laughed.

"Ever wonder why she didn't bring him in?" she asked. Gar grinned.

"Yeah, it's like 5 big brothers and 3 sisters. He'd be dead, and she knows it."

"Did anyone else notice what she was wearing?" Kori asked randomly.

"No, Kori, we're guys. We don't notice that," Gar informed the girl.

"She was wearing white, wasn't she?" Garth asked, belying Gar's words.

"Yes," Kori affirmed, "She was. And I have never seen Raven wear anything light."

Roy stared after Mark's car.

"Much as it pains me to say it," he said reluctantly, "Do you think maybe we're just being irrational and Chior will be good for and to Rae?"

The friends glanced at each other, than grinned simultaneously.

"Naah," they all agreed.


	6. Act 1:Chapter 6

Disclaimer-I don't own the teen titans

* * *

Impulses

Story by StormDancer

Chapter 6

* * *

It is not light that we need, but fire; it is not the gentle shower, but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, and the earthquake.

* * *

Roy wandered idly through the Snow Ball dance floor, glancing for friends or someone to break the monotony. He glanced at Kori and Dick dancing close they were almost molesting each other, Tara and Gar making out in a corner (he quickly looked away from that), and Karen and Vic sitting by the food table, laughing with Garth about something he'd said. 

"Looking for your girlfriend?" a voice said from behind him.

"I have no idea what you mean, Jinx," he replied evenly without turning.

"You're looking for Rae, whom you obviously like."

"I don't!" Roy protested, "She's just like a sister to me!"

"That's why you nearly threatened Mark because he looked the wrong way at her. You are so jealous"

"That's why you're looking at Vic's table then? You're jealous. Unless you like Garth, but he doesn't seem your type."

"Maybe I am, but at least I admit it. Anyway, it doesn't matter. He has a girlfriend who cares about him, and I'm perfectly fine single. I don't need a guy."

"Come on," Roy laughed, "Even Rae admitted she likes a guy in shining armor. You know you do to."

"Maybe I'd like one, but that doesn't mean I need one," Jinx replied coldly. Roy smirked.

"You know, it always struck me that Karen and Vic seemed more like good friends than romantic interests. I'd say you might have a chance."

With that, he disappeared back into the crowd. Jinx stared at Vic and Karen for a moment, than threw back her head with a smirk, and adjusted her black dress so the purple collar sat slightly lower on her shoulders. She walked over to the table she had been watching since she came in, and nonchalantly sat down next to Vic, joining the conversation easily.

o0O0o0O0o

"Come on, baby, let's go," Mark urged, "it's boring here, lets go somewhere a bit more private."

For once unsuspicious, Raven agreed. Roy leaned against the nearby wall, watching them go. As they left, he silently got Victor's attention and ghosted after them.

O0O0o0O0o

"No."

"Come on, why not? We're all alone, and no one ever comes back here," Mark whined.

"No." Raven repeated.

"Yes, you will," Mark insisted, rising so that he towered over her fairly short frame, "One way or another, I am getting some tonight. You run with Jinx's crowd, you can't be a virgin."

"Want to bet?" Raven retorted, attempting to pull away from his grasp. She nearly managed it, but he tightened his already painful grip on her wrist.

"I would like to bet," he hissed, drawing her struggling body closer still, "I love to make bets I know I'll win."

He yanked her the rest of the way towards him and kissed her, hard, but Raven refused to respond.

"Bitch," he yelled, "Why won't you just do as I say?"

"Because I don't appreciate being controlled," Raven replied calmly. That monotone response pushed Mark the rest of the way. Yelling, he threw a punch at her, faster than she could dodge.

Roy, watching from the sidelines, was amazed at the way Raven yielded even while she resisted. The minute he had started throwing punches, Raven had frozen. But she still refused to give way. Even as he thought, Roy grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be an arrow he had left over from his archery tournament from earlier that day, and flung it directly at Mark's temple. Startled, Mark stopped his punches, and in that momentary lull Roy managed to drag a nearly comatose Raven away, into the shadows.

Mark stood.

"Bastard!" he screamed, "She's mine! Give her back!"

"Raven is nobodies," an enraged voice said from behind him. He spun. 7 figures stood behind him, and they all looked very mad and not exactly caring the repercussions.

"Let's go," Dick spat. The 7 of them spread out to surround him. Vic threw the first punch. The others quickly followed suit, until the once proud Mark Chior was reduced to a crying, bleeding boy.

"You don't hurt our friend," Kori spat.

"Hurt one, hurt all," Gar informed him coldly.

Tara summed up what all were feeling in one word.

"Ass hole"

She turned and stalked away. The rest followed her out of the hall, many giving in to the temptation of kicking him. He stared after them in horror, than limped down the hall the other way. He didn't get very far before he tripped over something, and fell flat on his already broken nose.

"Bad luck?" Jinx mocked from the shadows.

"Is it?" he managed to spit between mouthfuls of blood.

"Look," Jinx said quietly, jumping off her perch to stand in front of him. Despite her shorter height she managed to be very threatening, "Those guys back there, all they did was beat you up. Because they're the good guys. They're nice, and don't hit a guy too much when they're down. That's why you're alive right now, and they think you learned your lesson. That's why you got away with it. But you forgot one thing, Chior, and that's I'm not a good guy. You hurt my friend, and you'll do it to other girls. Except, I think you'll have a bit of bad luck for the rest of your life. Which won't be long, will it?"

She faded back into the shadows. Completely unnerved, Mark began to continue slowly out of the hall and into the night where he could make his get away. As he passed the threshold, he saw something's shadow coming down on him. As he blacked out, his last thoughts were simply, _'He's not going to be pleased about this.'_

o0O0o0O0o

"Rae? Come on, Rae, wake up," Roy urged, "Little Bird!"

Raven stirred from where Roy had been coaxing her back to consciousness for the past 5 minutes.

"Bastard," she muttered.

Roy grinned, relieved.

"That's Raven, alright," he said as he helped her gently to her feet, "You ok?"

"What do you think?" Raven spat, "A guy I just really liked tried to abuse me, and would have if you hadn't come. Not only was I reliving some memories, and will have some painful bruises, but I also had to play the damsel in distress. I hate being helpless, but I couldn't help it!"

"So, you're as alright as you ever were?" Roy clarified, feeling his heart beat faster as she leaned against him.

"'bout right," she agreed.

"So can I say I told you so?" Roy asked innocently.

"You're taking advantage of my current state, because otherwise I would kill you for saying that," Raven observed.

"Definitely," Roy agreed cheerfully, helping her onto the hood of Vic's car. Raven was alright, and if he wasn't mishearing, Mark was getting his comeuppance. Raven shifted so she was sitting with her head against Roy's chest.

"Roy?" she murmured, not moving.

"Yeah?" he responded absently, trying to savor the feeling of Raven in his arms, something he was heart-breakingly afraid would never happen again.

"Thanks"

"For what?"

"For keeping me safe, for protecting me against myself," Raven's voice lowered so Roy wasn't even sure he heard her last clause, "For being my knight in shining armour."

Roy didn't respond, but he tightened his grip around her. Not painful, as Mark's had been, but gentle and protecting.

"You'll always be safe with me," he murmured into her ear. Raven smiled softly, and leaned against him.

"You two!" Victor yelled, breaking their moment, "Get off the hood of my baby! You're hurting her!"

* * *

Author's Note- While this is not, by any means, the end of this story, it will be put on a hiatus until september, unless i am extremely lucky. There may be one mor chapter in the following tow months, at the maximum. 


	7. Act 2: Chapter 1

**Dislcaier/Author's note- I don't own the TT. And with this, I am back! You should excpect an uupdate about twice every 3 weeks, but don't quote me on that. This begins the secondact. Some paringswill change, which I'm sure you'll pick up on, and the villan has changed. So let Act 2 begin!**

Impulses

Story By StormDancer

Act 2: Chapter 1

_It is not light that we need, but fire; not the gentle shower, but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, and the earthquake._

"Guess what I just heard," Roy asked as he walked into the Stone's family room and sat down on the loveseat next to Raven.

"That school was canceled for the rest of the year!" Gar exclaimed, "Dude! That is awesome!"

"No," Roy replied with a slight grin.

"I do not know. Please, Roy, tell us. We are all dieing of anticipation," Raven drawled. He made a face at her, than sobered.

"Mark Chior was admitted to the hospital in a coma last night."

"What!" Victor exclaimed, as everyone stared incredulously at Roy except for Raven, who was staring determinedly at her feet.

"You guys must have really done a number on him," Roy continued.

"We didn't do anything like that!" Dick protested, "He was still conscious when we left!"

The others nodded emphatic agreement.

"Of course you didn't," a female voice said from the doorway, "I finished what you began."

Jinx walked into the room, taking a seat so Victor was between her and Karen.

"Who are you?" Dick spat protectively, "And why are you here?"

"This is Jinx," Raven announced to the room, "I invited her. Unless any of you have anything to say about it?"

Her glare intensely discouraged any protests.

"What did you do to Chior?" Karen asked snidely, "we had already discouraged him quite enough."

"No you didn't," Jinx informed her patronizingly, "I know his kind. He would just have moved and done it again. I did what you people wouldn't do, but was necessary."

The others, except for Roy, looked unconvinced.

"She's right," Raven announced in a quiet monotone, "So leave her alone."

"But-" Garth began to protest. He was cut off by Roy's glare. Roy had noticed raven's tensely frozen body and determinedly expressionless face.

"Friend Jinx!" Kori chirped, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had filled the room, "I adore your outfit!"

All eyes turned to Jinx, who grinned as Victor turned to look at her as well. She shrugged her shoulders back slightly, causing her wide necked long sleeved purple shirt to fall a little lower.

"Why thank you, Kori. You look very pretty today too," she said, hiding a smirk. Raven and Roy looked at her oddly; both knowing this forced politeness wasn't her usual face. Kori, however, had no inkling of that and beamed happily at Jinx.

"How do you know her name?" Dick spat suspiciously.

"Why, my dear Dick, I know everything," she drawled sarcastically.

"And Raven's talked about us before," Victor countered.

"Touché." She nodded graciously to him. Karen glared at her.

"So," Tara said, changing the subject adroitly, "Raven, what do you want for your birthday?"

"My birthday?" raven asked, confused.

"Yeah, the one in 4 days when you're turning 17," Gar teased, "Remember it? I know you've avoided parties for the last I don't know how many years, but this time you're getting one."

Everyone else, including Jinx added their agreement.

"Guys," Raven said dismissively, "Thanks. Really. But I don't want a party. Especially not this year."

"Why not?" Roy asked. Raven shrugged.

"NO reason."

Roy raised his eyebrows in disbelief, but didn't press her anymore.

"well…" Vic broke another uncomfortable silence, "Anyone want to play video games?"

o0O0o0O0o

"Hey Raven," Gar yelled from the TV room, where he was watching TV until his turn to play, "Your last name is Roth, right?"

Raven looked up from where all the girl's were talking. Or at least, Jinx, Tara, Kori, and she were talking while Karen was glaring at Jinx.

"No, it's Kerploswitz," she said sarcastically, "Of course it's Roth."

Gar wandered into the room, followed by Garth and Roy. Dick and Vic were still concentrating on their video games.

"Do you know there's some criminal with your last name?" Gar asked idly. Raven froze.

"What?" she spat.

"It was on the TV. It said some dude named Trigon Roth had gotten out on parole, and corruption was almost certainly involved, and some other junk. Do you know him?"

"Parole!" Raven exclaimed.

"Yeah, from prison. He was some drug lord or something," Garth clarified.

Raven stood quickly, face closed.

"Rae, are you all right?" Roy asked immediately.

"Fine."

She stalked out of the room without another look. Everyone else stared after her, shocked at her abrupt departure.

"What was that about?" Tara asked snidely after a moment.

"Yeah, the least she could have done was say bye," Gar agreed.

"No kidding," Karen concurred.

"What is wrong with friend Raven?" Kori asked, confused.

"Well, obviously we can't know," Dick drawled, annoyed, not at Kori, but at Raven, "as she didn't see fit to inform us."

"Be gentle," Jinx cautioned tiredly, "This means more to Raven than you could know."

"Who are you to tell us how to treat our friend?" Garth spat.

"No one," Jinx retorted, "But I can tell you how to treat mine."

"Than you want to enlighten us as to why we should treat her gently, as she didn't deem it necessary?" Roy snapped. Victor sighed.

"She has a… history with Trigon," he announced.

"As in…" Dick prompted.

"As in," Victor retorted, "He's her father, and he has almost had her murdered on more than one occasion."

That shut everyone up. They stared at each other in horror.

"Wow, I had no idea," Garth said finally.

"Neither did I," Dick agreed.

"I knew her old life was bad, but that?" Tara said, appalled.

"Well now you know," Jinx spat, "So you can lay off her."

"You knew!" Karen exclaimed angrily.

"Sure."

"So she trusts you, but not us," Roy clarified sadly.

"No, she trusts you guys. But I'm criminal. I think she felt I could understand where you couldn't."

"Probably true," Garth admitted, "I doubt I would have believed her without seeing it on TV. He looked a bit like her."

Gar hadn't said a word, but suddenly he looked up.

"He won't come here, will he?"

"Why would he?" Victor responded, "I don't think he knows where Raven is."

"Good, because then I'd have to kill him," Roy said coldly, and everyone stared at him. It had sounded like he real meant it.

"Well, good thing you won't have to worry about that," Tara said into the quiet, "Because even if he does know where raven is, he doesn't have a reason to find her. Why would he want her?"

"Good point," Dick agreed, relieved. The rest also let out a collective breath. Jinx shook her head, but didn't say anything. She would let them keep their illusions.

Roy stood abruptly and followed the path Raven had taken 10 minutes earlier. Vic rose to stop him, but Jinx put a hand on his arm.

"Let hi go. He's the best person for her right now."

Victor sat back down grudgingly. Karen glared at both of them, as did Garth.

o0O0o0O0o

"Raven?" Roy asked, knocking on the door of Raven's room, "Little Bird?"

The door slid open. Raven was revealed standing behind it, eyes red but no other sign of emotion.

What do you want?" she spat.

"Just to make sure you're okay," Roy responded, not making a move to come in, "Are you?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"First of all, bird, your eyes are red. You've been crying. But second, Vic told us some of what's with you and Trigon."

"And?" she asked nervously, "Are they going to talk to me anymore?"

"Of course!" Roy said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Did you think they would be turned away because of a little thing about an insane father?"

"He's not insane," raven corrected quietly, "He knows everything he does. And he'll try to come for me again."

"No he won't!" Roy protested, "He has no reason to."

"You can't understand him, Roy," she said sadly, "But you should be glad of that. I'm his possession, according to him. And he never loses anything."

"But you aren't a thing," Roy said impulsively, "You're a person, and you have a person's choices."

"So do you," Raven stared penetratingly at him, "Are you still going to be mad at me?"

"I never was."

"You should be!" Raven yelled, than lowered her voice, "I'm in danger, and I didn't even warn you about it! I could be putting you in danger!"

"Than I'll have to help you protect yourself," Roy stated matter-of-factly.

"You-You-you would do that?" raven stuttered, looking amazed but grateful, "Do you have any idea what Trigon is capable of?"

"You'd be surprised," Roy responded softly, "But of course I'll stand by you."

He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"I told you, raven. You'll always be safe with me," he murmured in her ear before walking back downstairs. Raven stared confusedly after him. Somehow, Trigon didn't seem as important anymore.


	8. Act 2: Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I don't own the TT

* * *

Impulses

Story By StormDancer

Act 2: Chapter 2

* * *

It is not light that we need, but fire; it is not the gentle shower, but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, and the earthquake.

* * *

"Raven." Jinx melted out of the shadows. The other girl looked up from her book, not at all nonplussed by someone appearing beside her.

"What's up?"

Jinx, used to the girl's perception, simply seated herself next to the smaller girl.

"How do you do that?" she complained as usual.

"5 years of being raised as the heir of a drug lord."

"Oh." Raven really knew how to kill a conversation. After a moment, Raven broke the silence.

"So, is it Vic?"

Jinx stared at her.

"See, that's just scary."

"No," raven contradicted, "That's me seeing the obvious."

Jinx made a face at her.

"So…?" Raven prompted.

"Well," Jinx looked sheepishly at the ground, "Is he happy with Karen?"

Raven considered a moment.

"Well, Vic would be happy anywhere. He has genius like that. But would he be happier with you? I think so."

Jinx couldn't help the smile that spread over her face at that. Raven let a slight smirk grow back.

"I told you that you would fall for the good guy," she teased, "I knew your heart of stone couldn't hold out forever."

"And what about you?" Jinx retorted, "You and Roy seem pretty comfy."

Raven opened up her mouth to protest, but as she did so large warm hands closed over her eyes.

"Roy," she sighed, "May I see again?"

"I suppose," his low, laughing voice responded, and the hands moved away as the red head settled comfortably next to raven. Jinx could barely hold in her laughter.

"Get out of practice early?" Raven asked, glaring at Jinx.

"Yeah, West sprained something badly enough so that it might almost be a break, and he to go get it looked at. That threw all our concentration to hell, so Coach let us go."

"Wally okay?" Jinx asked. Raven raised an eyebrow at her.

"He's a nice kid," Jinx responded defensively.

"Idiot was going to fast and didn't notice the dip in the field," Roy explained, lying back on the grass and staring at the sky.

Raven studied him idly from behind her book, admiring the way the sun warmed his muscular body. Jinx snorted at her expression. Raven abruptly turned to face her friend, and froze, looking a someplace past the girl.

"Raven?" Jinx questioned, the worry in her voice making Roy sit up quickly and also stare at Raven, whose already pale face was draining of all colour. When she didn't respond to Jinx's inquiry, he shook her gently.

"Little Bird?" he called. The pale girl jerked her head away from that direction to face him, back straightening and face hardening, determinedly not looking at the tall white haired man who was standing proudly in front of the school.

"Roy, can you take me home?" she said, voice cold, "I really need to leave."

"Sure," Roy agreed, peering worriedly at her, "But Vic will want to know what happened, and he'll freak if he knows I took you home early. You know he doesn't trust me driving."

"Leave Victor to me," Jinx announced, standing with a groan as she followed her friend's not look. "damn, that's him, isn't it?"

Raven nodded curtly.

"Get her out of here," Jinx ordered Roy.

"Aye aye captain," he retorted, "I'm sure I'll get filled in, eventually."

"At home," Raven stated, "Not here. Just get me away!"

Despite her proud stance, the girl was shaking. Roy gently helped her to her feet. She pushed away his hand.

"I can't show weakness, "she muttered, and stalked away to Roy's motorcycle, the boy jogging to catch up.

Jinx watched the white haired man glare at raven as she got on the bike behind Roy and they took off, driving far too fast for safety. Maybe the reason she was having Roy drive her was that would kill her and leave her from having to deal with Trigon.

As Jinx mused, Victor walked out of the gyms, arguing quietly with Karen. He scanned the quad for Raven. When he didn't find her, Vic jogged up to where Jinx was standing.

"Have you seen Raven?" he asked. Jinx felt Karen's glare.

"Yeah, she already went home."

"With who?" Victor responded immediately.

"It's okay," Jinx said with an impish smile, "Roy took her."

"What!" Victor exploded, "he drives like a maniac! She won't live to get home! You let her do this!"

"Look," Jinx retorted, grabbing the large boy as he began to charge off, 'Don't say anything loudly. She needed to go, and she and I can't drive."

"Still," Victor protested, "She could have told me."

"She didn't have time," Jinx informed him.

"What do you mean, didn't have time? It would have taken maybe 30 seconds-"

"Which she didn't have."

"Why not," he spat.

"She'll tell you when you get home," Jinx said, pushing him toward his car, "Now go home and find out."

He nodded and jogged back to Karen. As he neared her, though, he turned back.

"You coming today? We could give you a ride," he yelled. Karen's glare deepened, until even Jinx quailed slightly.

"Maybe later," she shouted back, "I have some stuff I need to get done."

He nodded and ran back to Karen. Jinx pulled out her phone.

"Giz?" she asked into it, "I need a huge favour."

o0O0o0O0o

Victor stalked into the room where raven was seated calmly on a chair, grabbed her, and dragged her into the kitchen, ignoring Roy. The boy was about to go after them when Karen stormed in and threw herself down on the chair Raven had just been sitting on, muttering angrily to herself.

"What's up?" Roy asked timidly. He knew better than to bait a raging girl.

"That bastard," she spat, gesturing to where Vic had disappeared to, "Was flirting with that Jinx girl. IN front of me! It was so disrespectful! He at least could have done it behind my back! Or break up with me!" her voice trailed off into incoherent mumblings. Roy scooted away from the irate girl.

Garth, Tara, Gar, Dick, and Kori walked in. Kori immediately walked over to Karen to pat her comfortingly on the shoulder. The rest settled down on assorted chairs and couches.

"What's up with her?" Gar asked, gesturing at the distraught Karen.

"She thinks Vic's cheating on her with Jinx," Roy explained. Garth's fists clenched.

"Bastard," he muttered.

"Garth!" Dick admonished, "We don't know if that's true! Don't jump to conclusions!"

Roy snorted.

"What?" Dick asked testily.

"You. Telling people not to jump to conclusions. The irony."

"I don't jump to conclusions!" Dick exclaimed. Roy guffawed again.

"Dick, I've known you since we were kids fighting in Oliver's or Bruce's gyms. I can name at least 100 times you've jumped to conclusions."

"But-"

"Friend Dick, you know that is true," Kori interrupted Dick's protest, "Now what is happening with raven and victor?"

As she said that, angry voices came form the kitchen.

"You're putting me in a place to choose between them! I don't want to!" Victor yelled.

"Well, maybe you have to." was Raven's reply, still audible in the silence that had fallen in the living room, "They need you to decide."

"Well, I can't!" The dark boy's bass boomed throughout the house, "And why did you have to run off like that! If you had just waited for me, I wouldn't have been in this mess!"

"I had to leave."

"You couldn't have waited to 5 minutes? Instead you had to risk your life and mine!"

"It would have been a greater risk to stay there." The listeners could hear Raven's dispassionate tone breaking.

"Why? Was someone going to kill you there?"

"Vic, not with everyone else listening-"

"Tell me!" he thundered. A fist was heard slamming into a counter, "What made you panic so much that you left and made me have to choose between Jinx and Karen! A sniff of drugs, perhaps? The glint of metal?"

His cruel voice seemed to do its work on Raven. They could hear her sigh.

"No, Vic it was-"

"Did you see purple hair like your mother's? Or a white haired man? Did your daddy come and scare you? Did-"

Raven's voice was hard and cold, but there was a shiver in it not even her legendary control could hide.

"Victor, I saw Him."

The voice's quieted, and the listeners looked at each other, bemused.

After a moment of silence, Raven and Victor walked back in. She collapsed at the foot of Roy's chair, leaning against its side as if grateful of its support. Roy's hand rested gently on her shoulder. Victor looked to his usual seat next to Karen, only to find Garth sitting there, glaring at him as if to dare Victor to challenge him. Vic shrugged and sat in a armchair near Roy's. The silence stretched on.

"I suppose you want to know what that's about," Raven muttered into the quiet, staring at the upholstery of the chair she was leaning against.

"That would be nice," Tara agreed.

"yeah, start with telling us, who is He?" Dick asked. Raven sighed, than straightened and looked up into each of her friend's eyes. Her voice was strong, but Roy could feel her body shaking slightly.

"His name is Trigon Roth," she began, "He is a drug lord, a thief, a crime boss, and a murdered."

She looked at her feet than up again as Roy's hand tightened on her shoulder.

"He is also my father."


	9. Act 2: Chapter 3

Disclaimer-I don't own the TT

* * *

Impulses

Story by StormDancer

Act 2: Chapter 3

* * *

It is not light that we need, but fire; not the gentle shower but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, and the earthquake

* * *

Dick's voice cut easily through the clamor that followed Raven's statement.

"Let her finish!" he commanded, glaring at his friends until they quieted.

"Wait, if he's your father, why are you with the Stones?" Garfield questioned before he quailed at Roy's angry look.

"You think I want to live with him?" Raven snapped, "He's a monster. I had enough of that in the first 13 years of my life."

"But what about your mother? You have always said you were an orphan," Kori asked.

"She is dead. One of my father's followers killed her after her information led the police to Trigon. They killed her for betraying them. They would have killed me too."

Raven's voice, too those who didn't know her, was just as cold and monotonic as ever. To her friends, it spoke of the grief she must have felt.

"Why didn't they?"

Tara asked the question everyone had been wondering in the silence after Ravens last words.

"I fought them off. Trigon had me intensely trained to kill. These followers had nothing on Trigon's heir, no matter what they could do to Trigon's wife."

"You killed them?" Garth exclaimed. She flowed abruptly to her feet, shaking off Roy's comforting hand.

"Is that what you all think of me?," she yelled, "That I would commit murder! That I am my father's daughter!"

"You said you were trained to kill," Karen pointed out quietly.

"I said I was trained to. Not that I would. I left them alive, but barely. I told the police my mother had done that. They could forgive a dead woman her sins. They wouldn't have forgiven me. I thought that that had killed the last remnants of him! I thought I was rid of him!"

She swayed on her feet after that last outburst, looking ready to collapse. Roy stood and gently pushed her into the seat he had vacated, taking her place at its feet.

"But you are legally the Stone's, correct?" Kori queried, "He cannot take you back."

Raven laughed bitterly.

"Do you think Trigon cares about the law, Kori. He wants me, and so he'll get me. That is all it is for him."

"Why does he want you so much?" Gar asked. Raven buried her head in her hands. It was Victor who answered for her.

"Her 17th birthday is coming up," he announced.

"We know," Tara replied, "We've been trying to plan a party for ages. Why does that matter?"

"Because," Raven lifted her head to display tear stains running down her cheeks, "I'm becoming his official heir and partner. He needs me to inherit his throne. I'm the scion. The only heir. He couldn't let it go out of the family, now could he? So now he's come to collect on the investment he made 16 years and 363 days ago."

"And 9 months," Gar added, attempting humour to break the tenseness. He failed.

"And there's nothing anyone can do to stop him. Not the law, not me, and not anyone else. I'm his, and always will be," Raven concluded bleakly. A dead silence met her words.

"I'll understand if you want me to leave now," she added as the silence stretched on. Raven rose to go, but Roy grabbed her wrist.

"So, what are we going to do to help?" he asked, breaking the silence. She stared incredulously at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Did you really think we'd abandon you now?" Garth replied.

"We're always there for you, Rae," Gar added. KJori jumped up and engulfed Raven in a bone crushing hug.

"Always, friend! We will not let you go without a fight!" she exclaimed.

"She needs to breathe, Kor," Dick cautioned his girlfriend, "we're here to help, Raven."

"You don't get it!" Raven demanded, "You don't know what you're up against!"

"You're right," Dick agreed. Raven's face seemed to fall before he added, "I wonder how much is in Bruce's database."

"I'll scan the net," Vic added, running to grab his computer.

"We've got TV news," Gar announced, grabbing Tara and running to the TV in the other room.

"I'll go check the word on the street," Garth volunteered, He had a way with people, and the gang had used his information gathering skills before, 'want to come, Karen?"

Karen glanced after Vic, than shrugged.

"Sure."

Raven sat in the whirlwind of people, gaping unabashedly at the sudden action.

"Kori!" Dick called, "Can you help Vic on computer?"

Kori left, leaving Roy and Raven alone in the room. She was still gaping, and Roy could see tiny tear droplets running down her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked, gently wiping them away.

"I can't let you guys do this," she protested, "You'll just get hurt!"

"And your point is?" Roy responded ironically, "Little Bird, none of us are strangers to pain. We're choosing this willingly. Did you really think we would abandon you?"

"But why?" she stuttered.

"Because we're your friends," Roy explained, "Because you need us for once. Because I, at least, swore I'd protect you." He closed the gap between their faces until they were millimeters away, "and I don't plan forget that promise."

He could see Raven's mind working, her father bred instinct of suspicion and her inherent loyal nature warring. Then she collapsed against his chest, sobbing.

With anyone else, Roy would have been focused on how he could move her head from his chest to his lips. But right now, with Raven, he was content just to hold her and let her cry herself dry.

o0O0o0O0o

Raven stalked down the street, attempting not to flinch at the sight on anyone, or even movement. Apparently she succeeded, because the passersby looked at her, they flinched at her cold, regal manner. She paid no attention to them. They didn't matter. She needed her whole mind to concentrate on one thing. Getting to the store and back without seeing or being seen by Trigon.

She shouldn't even be out here. But Victor had to forget in all his planning that they were out of milk, and if there was one thing her friends couldn't do without, it was a good meal. And for that, they needed milk. Desperately.

Raven scowled. It was just her luck, that all the people with cars except for Roy were busy, and Victor absolutely forbade her to drive with Roy again. She had tried to persuade her brother, but his logic was inexorable: she might see Trigon and get in trouble if she walked, but if she rode with Roy, she would certainly be killed. She really couldn't argue with the truth of that, and nether could Roy, no matter how hard he tried. So here she was, effectively alone and vulnerable. Damn boys and their endless appetites.

Distracted for a crucial moment, she didn't notice the body surge out of the street she was crossing. The man grasped her wrist tightly. She looked up, startled, and gasped as she met coal red eyes.

'Daughter," Trigon stated, "You have forgotten much since I left."

Raven's face lost all emotion. Her eyes died, and hen she spoke, her monotone was as firm as it had ever been.

"But I have learned more."

She dropped, pulling him down with her as she kicked him in the shins. She hadn't learned that move from him. That had been Dick. He barely flinched from the impact and stayed on top of her, pinning her to the ground. She slammed a knee into his groin. That had been Roy's contribution. He rolled off of her. She rose and composed her face back into its long forgotten dead pan.

"You, see, Trigon? I am not the child I once was."

He stood but did not try to grab her again.

"Yes, my daughter, I can see that," he surprised herby smiling slightly, "You will be a fine heir."

"I am not your heir," she contradicted.

"You are my blood, Raven. You are mine. You will carry our business into the next gen­eration."

"I will do no such thing."

He advanced, towering threateningly over her.

"You will, daughter. I keep what is mine."

"Do you plan to take me now?" Calm, cool, logical. That was the way to deal with a madman, "It would draw a significant amount of attention. I would assume you would not like to be seen breaking a law so soon after your release."

"You are correct, as always."

Intensive training kept her face impassive. That was a first. Trigon never admitted he was wrong.

"So we will have to arrange something else," he continued.

A movement, almost to fast for the eye to catch. Trigon's hand flashed down at her head. Just as quickly, Raven caught the arm. She strained, his strength slowly overpowering hers. He glared into her eyes, his anger breaking on her icy eyes.

He laughed. Raven, startled, nearly dropped her grip. As it loosened, however, he jerked out of her hold.

"Daughter, how great you will be!" he cried. His leg shot out and hooked hers, knocking her to the ground. He dropped a paper on her chest. As she surged to her feet, he stepped back into the alley.

"Just remember, daughter," his voice emanated from all around her, "you will always be mine."

"I'll never be yours!" she screamed, ignoring the shocked bystanders, before she staggered to the sidewalk and collapsed on the ground.

"I'll never be yours," she repeated quietly, "Never."


	10. Act 2: Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own the TT. So here it is folks, the conclusion of Impulses. And i'm sorry if tis kind of rushed, but hoenstly, i've kind of lost interest in this stroy adn i wanted to finish it. Sorry.

* * *

Impulses

Story By StormDancer

Act 2: Chapter 4

* * *

It is not light that we need, but fire; not the gentle shower but thunder. We need the storm, the whirlwind, and the earthquake.

* * *

Raven was shaking when she walked in the door, holding a carton of milk gingerly in her hand. Roy noticed immediately, abandoning his tactical conversation with Dick and rushing over to her.

"What happened?" he demanded, rushing her to a chair and handing off the milk to Kori, who was in charge of cooking.

"Change of plans, people!" she announced as an indirect answer. Everyone came out of their assorted jobs to gather around her chair. When they were all there, she continued.

"I'm supposed to meet him tomorrow at noon at the docks."

A moment of stunned silence ensued. They hadn't expected the confrontation to be so soon, even if they all knew her birthday was tomorrow.

"Well," Dick said into the quiet, "we'll just have to ambush him."

"He didn't give me a set spot," Raven suggested, "We can pick a place to our advantage."

"Exactly," Dick beamed, "So I'm going to go scout. Why don't Vic and… Karen come with me."

The professed couple exchanged glares, and then turned those infuriated looks on him, joined with Garth's.

"Okay," he amended, "Vic and Dar and Tara. The rest of you, just work stuff out."

"He's very articulate, isn't he?" Roy observed as the four ran out of the room to Vic's car.

"Extremely," Raven agreed. A crash was heard in the kitchen, 'I'm going to go help Kori."

Karen winced as another crash sounded.

"A good idea. I'd better come too."

The two girls hurried off, leaving Garth and Roy to idly flip through TV channels. A door bell rang. Roy meandered over and opened it. As soon as Jinx saw who it was, she yanked him outside and slammed the door.

"What the hell?" he spat as she dragged him around behind the house. She shoved a bundle of papers in his arms.

"I pulled in some favors," she told him brusquely, "There's proof in there to get Trigon life imprisonment. Do what you will."

She moved to leave.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have plans of my own to make," she informed him, "But I'll be there tomorrow. Make sure Raven knows about the blackmail."

"Aye aye Capitan," he said, saluting mockingly. She punched him in the arm and jogged off. He paged through the bundle slowly as he walked back into the house. How the hell did Jinx get all this stuff? There was stuff here in Trigon's own writing, and some stuff that he was sure she couldn't just google. There had to be some serious hacking going on.

"Raven?" he asked, wandering into the kitchen, still glancing at the files, "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

She put down her spoon and rose.

"Sure."

They walked together into the hall. Raven paused, fiddling with her sweatshirt ties, not looking up at him.

"What do you want?' she inquired almost shyly.

"Jinx just gave me these papers," he responded. At that, she stopped fidgeting and met his eyes, looking obscurely disappointed. Roy dismissed the contemplation of why she was disappointed to another day.

"So?"

"Rae, they're files on Trigon. Stuff to prove what he did. We can put him back in jail with these. We can keep him in jail!"

Raven shook her head mournfully, looking at the floor once more.

"It won't work, Roy. He'll always be able to get out, and he'll always come after me."

Roy put gentle fingers beneath her chin and forced her head up, making her look at him.

"Don't worry about it, Raven. He won't get you."

"How do you know?" she yelled in frustration, "How could you know?"

"Because I'm me," he responded cockily. His voice gentled and quieted, taking on a note of worry, "Just take these with you tomorrow, okay? Just in case."

He pressed his lips chastely to her cheek, before wandering off to find food. Raven stared resolutely at the papers, trying not to move her hand to trace the spot where his lips had touched.

o0O0o0O0o

Raven shuddered as she stopped just outside the docks area. Today would be the day. It was her birthday, and the day her fate would be decided. She knew, somehow, that whatever was decided today would be final. There would be no more chances for her.

Beside her, Roy stopped too. She had tried to tell him that it was dangerous for him and that for both of their safety she should go alone. But he knew her too well, and knew she needed the comfort that she could almost feel form him.

"You okay, little bird?" he asked, voice full of concern. She nodded. He didn't look convinced.

"I'm fine," she replied, 'Just a little bit nervous."

"Well, I should hope you're nervous!" he joked, "You are standing alone with the hottest guy of your acquaintance!"

She grinned despite herself, and didn't bother to correct him. She knew he was right. He was hot, frame din the noon sunlight, jeans and red t shirt illuminating his looks rather then hiding them, like hr huge sweatshirt did at the moment.

"Roy?" she said quietly.

"Yeah?" he was scanning the place for any movement, despite the fact that everyone else was already in place. When she spoke, though, he turned to face her, and her courage left her.

"You should get in place," she told him without meeting his eyes. He sighed. He knew she had meant to say something else.

"No really, what?"

She bit her lip. This might be the last time she ever talked to him. If she ended up going with her father, her world here would end. There was no point not saying anything. Roy waited patiently, cerulean eyes sparkling as he gazed at her, drinking in her every movement. Raven found herself drawn in by those laughing eyes.

Before she even thought, she grabbed his head and pulled it down to her level, crushing his lips to hers. Before he had gotten over his shock and could respond, she had let go and was dashing to her station. He stared at her for a moment before Vic grabbed him and pulled him to his hiding place, next to Vic and Jinx.

Jinx smirked knowingly at him.

"Nice good bye present?" she asked, turning her eyes back to Raven, who was leaning nonchalantly against a wall in an alley.

"I just hope it wasn't one," he replied solemnly. Both Vic and Jinx nodded, and before he turned his attention on the lone visible figure, he noted with what might have been a grin under other circumstances that their hands were clasped nervously together.

o0O0o0O0o

Garth tried to keep his attention on Raven or the surrounding area, but somehow his gaze kept n straying to the girl next to him. Karen was determinedly keeping her eyes where they should be, not glancing either at him or the other way, where they could just make out Vic's hulking figure and a smaller one next to it.

"Kar?" he whispered, breaking the silence only slightly.

"What?" her voice was just as low.

"Are you and Vic still together?"

Now she looked at him, and her black eyes were angry, but not really sad.

"I don't think so. We haven't officially broken up, but there's nothing there anymore."

Garth nodded, opened his mouth to speak, then shut it again. Karen grinned at his fishlike antics.

"Why?" she muttered.

"Because, well, I was thinking, you deserve someone better."

Karen managed to keep her outer body to echo her inner leaps of joy. She thought he would take weeks more of hints before he spoke up.

"Oh really?" she purred, "And do you have any suggestions?"

His pale cheeks went even redder as he mock scowled at her. She was not making this any easier. Then he grinned. He lifted one of her hands, which she had been nervously fluttering, and brought it smoothly to his lips.

"Of course, milady," he murmured with a wicked smirk. She held in a giggle and was about to say something when both her and Garth's phone buzzed, the agreed upon Trigon spotted signal.

"Shit," she muttered, "He's here."

Both of their attention was riveted forward, but her hand was still captured by his, and it squeezed tighter as she shivered and a massive white haired man strode into the alley.

o0O0o0O0o

"Daughter." A reinforcement of his call on her.

"Trigon." A denial of that call.

"Shall we go?" Years of practice let Raven not gape at his thickness. He had to know she wouldn't just go.

"No," she stated. He ignored her.

"You seem to have brought few belongings, but that is fine. We wouldn't want you beholden to anyone. I can acquire clothes much more fitting to your station when we return to base." He gestured to her to follow him, but she stood her ground. Shakily, but she did not move.

"No," she repeated, louder this time.

"What did you say, daughter?" his voice was dangerously soft, and that worried Raven. When he roared, he was predictable. When he got like this, his mind was inconceivably devious, and she was flailing in the dark.

"I am not going with you," she clarified, voice strong but in his beloved monotone.

"And why not?" he hissed, stalking closer to her, "Do you have friends attaching you to this place? I can fix that."

Raven shivered and her eyes widened nearly imperceptibly. Trigon noticed and pressed his advantage.

"It wouldn't be extremely difficult," he mused, "A few questions, one of my loyal minions, a dark night…" his voice trailed off, but everyone could see Raven was weakening with that threat. Roy clenched his fists.

"You can do it, Rae," he muttered. Jinx and Vic glared at him for making noise, but he ignored them. Every particle of his being was focused on the scene enfolding in front of him.

"You're bluffing," Raven informed Trigon loftily, "If you did something like that while on parole, even you would get thrown back in prison."

"Ah, but you see daughter," he sneered, "It wouldn't be me. Some other crime lord would undoubtedly be trying to get revenge on me through my daughter."

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow skeptically, "And if I told the courts this?"

"It would be your word against mine, and I have more money."

He was so close to her now that she had to lean backwards to meet his eyes.

"You are mine, Raven," he told her coldly, "And you always will be."

A massive hand clamped onto her shoulder, claiming her for the world to see. Raven contained a wince at the pain, both internal and external. She had lost. She was going with him.

Jinx was trying to quietly stop both Vic and Roy from charging, one hand on each their shoulders and muttering quietly in their ears. The others were too stunned to do anything. They had…lost.

Raven walked down the alley slowly beside her father, head hanging. At least she had said her good byes beforehand. And at least she had told Roy. Well, sort of told him. She thought he had gotten the hint. His image swam before her blurring eyes, laughing and teasing. She shook it away. There was no point dwelling on the past, and he was the past now. She was back to being her father's pawn. He had control over her.

_He only has as much control over you as you let him._ She had told Dick that years ago, when he was getting bothered by a bully. The next time Dick and Slade had fought, Dick had stood up to him. Slade never bothered Dick again.

Raven's head came up and her shoulders straightened. She shrugged off her father's hand and stopped walking.

"I don't have to go with you," she told Trigon when he looked back at her.

"Daughter," he sighed impatiently, "We have just gone over this. You are coming with me, or you will suffer the consequences."

She laughed. Not much of one, but it was a giggle. He stared in surprise.

"No, father," she chuckled, "You will suffer the consequences if you press me."

"What are you implying, daughter?"

The laughter left her voice. It was now as cold and dangerous as his own.

"I have proof, Trigon. Proof in your own hand that will get you put on death row no matter how much money you give."

"Now you are bluffing, daughter."

"Am I?" she pulled out the package of papers Jinx had given Roy the day before, "These could be your own logs and inner network files. Of course, they could also be just a stack of papers. Your choice."

"Give those to me," he spat.

"No."

"Daughter…" it was a threat now. She was shifting unconsciously into a fighting pose even as he tensed to charge.

"I will not give them to you," she informed him and dodged his sweeping right hook.

They fought. Jinx was even more hard pressed to hold back the tow boys in her charge without giving their position away. Right now, she knew the best help raven could have was to leave her alone. Getting in close would mean getting stuck in the cross fire. None of them had trained for this sort of fighting, not even the black belt Dick. This was street fighting, dirty and cheating. It was only a matter of time before one of them pulled a knife. So Raven's friends stood back and watched her getting slowly worn down, until finally she was on the ground on her back, papers still crushed to her chest, while Trigon held a knife to her throat.

"Give them to me, Raven," he warned, pushing the knife. A drop of blood rolled down her throat.

"You won't kill me," she spat, "You need me."

'Would you care to bet your life on that?" he asked, pressing the knife deeper.

'I would rather die then go work with you," she said, imbuing years of hatred and despair in those words.

"Well then, you have made your choice."

The knife was drawn back slightly to get a better angle on her jugular. Her friends stared in shock. They hadn't thought they would actually need to save her. They had thought it a lark, that Raven had exaggerated, and it was really just for fun. None of them had prepared for this eventuality.

Except Jinx. As Trigon struck she stood so suddenly no one could stop her and yelled.

"Mammoth! Now!"

It distracted Trigon for the crucial instant. He glanced over at where the sound had come from and didn't notice the figure with a club that loomed behind him until too late. He went down with a resounding crash as Mammoth swung the iron tipped rod at his temple.

A moment of stunned silence filled the alley. Raven bent down to feel for his pulse.

"He's alive," she announced, "But he'll be out for at least a few hours."

It broke the shock.

Jinx let go of Roy and he sprinted out to Raven, grabbing her waist and spinning her around a few times before pulling her into a show stopping kiss. Then the rest of her friends were around her, laughing and crying and hugging her, and raven noted with a smirk the Jinx and Vic and Karen and Garth were holding hands, and Jinx grinned at Roy's protective arm around Raven.

Dick had called the police, and Kori thoughtfully arranged Trigon on his back with papers on his chest before running back to the mob of teens that were slowly making their way out of the alley in the midst of joyful celebration.

Raven glanced back at the alley where her father lay, then at hr friends, dancing and merry, and she could feel Roy's arm around her waist.

"Come on guys," she laughed, 'Let's go home."


End file.
